Kitty
by Rebekah Reynolds
Summary: Sherlock can have his pet. Jim has his own and Kitty loves her Jim. Rated M for Mature and MMMｆｏｒ　ｍｍｍ　Ｊｉｍ.　 ｓｍｕｔ　ｉｎ　ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　２　ｏｎｗａｒｄｓ


Kitty

Sherlock can have his little pet. Jim has found his own and kitty loves her Jim.

Very M… M for mature and MMMM for mmmm, Jim. (non-canon and most definetely AR)

* * *

><p><strong>AN My first attempt at het and **_**this**_** is the challenge I set myself? I am most definitely an insane person….**

**Birthday present for Kitty, who is not the character from this story but would probably love to trade places. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review, like I said this is my first attempt at Het so I'm not sure how I did.**

* * *

><p>Kitty sat on the edge of the bath and sighed. I wasn't like anybody was around to hear her annoyed huff but she was beyond bored and as her only company for the past week had been the girl staring back at her from the huge mirror she felt a little better after she let it out. She stood and scanned the long marble counter for her bath things selecting her favourite bubble bath and adding it to the water while she waited for the tub to finish filling.<p>

With nothing to do again the girl in the mirror looked lost. Jim hadn't been home in a week, one of his plans had gone bad and though he usually woudn't he had flown abroad to handle it personally – this was all well and good, Jim's business was important and she would never complain but it had left her completely alone in the echoing mansion she called home and aside from housework and reading there was very litle to distract her from the boredom and lonliness she experienced after a week of solitude. The bed had stopped smelling like Jim two days ago and the woman reflected in the glass was wasted in her designer lingerie, her pale skin unmarked and plain without the marks from teeth and lips that had faded without Jim there. Huffing again she stripped offher underwear and climbed into the now full bath, gasping momentarily at the temparature before leaning back and relaxing into the warmth.

* * *

><p>Jim was dissapointed to see the house dark as he parked on the gravel drive and unlocked the door. Kitty always met him at the door so for good measure he slammed it and started to count as he walked across the entrance hall. Sure enough he hadn't reached five before he was rewarded with a crash from upstairs and a grinning – if a little flustered – Kitty who ran down the stairs so fast Jim had to catch her when she came crashing into him, his hands rested under her towel covered bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist.<p>

"So you missed me then?" Kitty nodded against his shoulder "and have you been a good girl while I was away?" Jim's voice vibrated against her neck and she shivered, in relief that he was back but also from the slight fear at his veiled threat. She nodded as her answer , she had been very good even with her boredom at being alone for so long.

"Really?" There was something in Jim's voice that made her feel like she _had_ done something wrong, and she wished she could know what she was supposed to say.

"Because according to Toby" He used the advantage of him holding her up to walk her backwards until she was pressed against the wall dropping her abruptly but stopping her from falling by pinning her arms to the wood panelling with his strong hands. "You were trying to flirt with him this afternoon" his hands were bruising on her arms while he pressed himself against her and spoke directly into her ear, the low growl making her momentarily forget that she was in trouble, her brain torn between her hatred for Toby, the snivelling errand boy Jim hired to fetch things for him and her preoccupation with the things Jim's close proximity was doing to her.

"I just asked him Jimmy I swear" she flinched when she realised her mistake, that name had never brought her anything but trouble but she couldn't think straight right now "he couldn't tell me when you were coming home so I threw a book at him" The last part was barely audible but made Jim chuckle. He needn't have doubted his Kitty, obviously his man's pride was wounded by her temper and he had tried to get his own back.

"Well then I'll just have to kill Toby won't I?" Kitty smiled, now she was out of trouble she snaked one of her legs between Jim's and slowly raised her knee until it brushed teasingly against his crotch. When she caught sight of his eyes she was glad to see that any traces of anger were now gone, his pupils dilated and his Jaw set as he reacted to the little she could do to touch him with her hands still pinned to the wall.

"Can I get back to welcoming you now?" Jim didn't answer, just threw her over his shoulder and bounded up the stairs , the sound of his Kitty's laughing squeals remingding him that he was home.

* * *

><p>Kitty woke up slowly, she smiled at the feeling of Jim's warm body pressed against her back and turned in his arms to look at the face that was, in sleep, deceptively innocent. He was still out cold, his constant pattern of breath and the lack of movement behind his eyelids telling her that he wasn't dreaming and not likely to wake up soon.<p>

_He musn't have slept much while he was away _ - Silly Jimmy, when he was caught up in something he often forgot to look after himself. Kitty traced the dark smudges under his eyes she hadn't noticed last night but pulled back as the unconcious man stirred, waiting until he stopped wrinkling his nose and continued once she was satisfied she hadn't woken him. Would she ever grow tired of this? It didn't seem likely with the amount of times she had caught herself staring at he tempestuous lover, he was so changeable with moods ranging from murderous to almost unbearably tender. It made him difficult to live with, never knowing which side of the man you were going to get but Kitty wouldn't erase his darker moods if she could. If you'd told her two years ago that it was possible for a murderer and criminal to be a good man she wouldn't have accepted it, she wouldn't have understood but Jim was more than what he did and she could happily spend the rest ofher life just watching him in an attempt to learn a little more about him.

Carefully extracting herself from Jim's arms, lifting the one at her hip and placing it gently on the mattress she slipped out of bed and found something to wear before going to prepare asurprise for when Jim woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Toby! Poor dead toby… at least he's not a dog in this one **

**A few notes on kitty… she lives with a psychopath, she's in love with a psychopath and just because he doesn't show too many psychopathic tendencies in this chapter doesn't mean she hasn't seen that side of him. I only include this because I know she comes off as a little naïve… that and I've already had someone question her mental health… she's not crazy, Jim is just hot**


End file.
